Vehicle doors mounted with a garnish and a molding as decoration members on an outside surface thereof are widely known, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In Patent Literature 1, a vehicle door includes a garnish body fitted to a part of a door sash, and a molding fitted in grooves formed on an outer surface of the garnish body.
More specifically, the molding is a press-formed product of a sheet metal, and has opposite ends thereof bent to form flanges. The garnish body is a resin molded product molded by a molding die, and has the grooves in which the flanges are fitted. Each of the grooves has, generally, a draft of the molding die formed on a side wall thereof. That is, at least one of opposite side walls of the groove is formed as an inclined surface inclined in a direction such that a groove width increases from a groove bottom to a groove opening. By pressing the flanges into the grooves having the inclined side wall, the molding is attached to the garnish body. In this case, each of the flanges is elastically deformed along the side wall of the groove.
Each of the flanges abutting on the side wall, however, has a restoration force to restore the original shape. By the restoration force acting on the side wall, a component force is generated on the molding in a direction of lifting from the garnish body. If the molding is lifted slightly from the garnish body, a slight gap visible from outside might occur between an end part of the molding and the groove opening. Such a gap disadvantageously impairs an external appearance of the vehicle door.